A Surprise At The Beach
by loveoverpride
Summary: After a devastating breakup, Olivia receives an invitation to Bethany Beach. She has no expectations, just wanting to take time away from Washington and re-learn to love herself. She's in for a real treat. - A MS2SL 2017 submission.


_Happy Sunday. This is the story I wrote for the MS2SL (More Stories to Save Lives) this summer._

 _A special thanks to Stacey who organized the fundraiser and invited me_ _to write. Also, to Nadia, Colleen, and Toia, for being the most wonderful and encouraging trio of ladies._

 _Song lyrics - "To Be With You" - Mr. Big._

 _Thanks for reading. xo_

* * *

 _Sunday night._

 _Washington, DC._

There were no warnings. No red flags waving around. They had a routine; working full-time, hanging out when time allowed. It was their usual weekend activity: visiting hole-in-the-wall restaurants for happy hour and their favorite cafe afterwards. But after she took off her earrings and sauntered to the living room, to find Jake looking distantly at the TV that wasn't even on, Olivia realized that were something that was off.

" _This isn't working."w_

" _What isn't working?"_

" _Us," he explained plainly. "We're done."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I can't do this anymore."_

The words rang very strong in Olivia's ears but the actual phrase didn't make sense.

" _Why do you say that? How did you come to this conclusion?"_

" _I woke up and whatever this is, it isn't working for me."_

" _What?"_

" _I said what I said."_

Olivia felt like a bag of rocks were dropped on her while heaving from a strong punch to her gut. Pursing her lips, to negate the dryness of her throat, already figuring out reasons why this would happen.

" _Wha- Are you fucking someone else?"_

" _No!" Jake shouted emphatically. "I know better than to do that."_

" _But is there someone else?"_

" _No."_

The logic was outlandish, beyond Olivia's comprehension. Her voice wanted to tremble, but she powered through, in a raised tone.

 _"Why are you doing this? Why now?"_

" _Everything is so dull. We're just going through the motions. Liv, how are you this oblivious? Nothing has been going right. We're not connected anymore."_

" _How can you say that?"_

" _I can't look at you without thinking that I could be doing better. We just don't work."_

Olivia remembered how she marched to Jake, pushing him.

" _But I love you. You know that."_

" _That's not good enough anymore."_

The rest of the conversation, lecture, or whatever it was, became blurry. After the briefest of exchanges and pointing of fingers, with most of the blame placed on her, Olivia was left alone with no words. Jake walked out, with Olivia standing flabbergasted in the middle of her apartment. A month, he told her, was all he needed to realize that he had to move on.

Six days later, there was no change. Olivia was still as broken as the moment when he revealed their relationship's demise. She hadn't moved from the bed. Her hair, in a bun, was a knotted mess. The bed that signified a place of rest, was now her refuge. Only moving to use the bathroom and find more red wine to drown what sorrows that were left in her system.

They were together for three years. Meeting in a coffee shop - _typical_ \- exchanging numbers and becoming a pair soon after. They almost moved in together, but plans fell through. It didn't stop them from getting closer. She was content, he was fine. Their relationship was comfortable and that's how she thought it should be.

The guilt was overwhelming, reminding her what shocked and pained her the most - being comfortable did not equate to being happy.

A shrill voice rang in Olivia's ears and not in the pleasant sort of way. Groaning as she turned her head towards the voice, she found her best friend standing at her bedside, looking every bit of alarmed.

"Olivia Pope, what happened?"

"How did you get in here?"

The leggy redhead gave her a knowing look. "I have your extra key, remember? Now what is going on? I haven't heard from you in a week! Jake won't take my calls either."

"Jake said he's done," Olivia mumbled into the pillow, still unable to show her face.

"What?"

"He's done, Abby. He broke up with me."

"When?"

"Last Monday. After dinner. Now stop screaming in my ear. I would like to sleep."

Abby walked around, to see Olivia's face.

"No, you need to talk to me. Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't want to deal with it. I had to work it out on my own."

"And scare me half to death? We talk every day. Your car hasn't moved in days. You had me worried."

Olivia let out another groan and twisted her body to the other side. She could hear Abby shucking off her heels, and get on the bed.

"Abby…"

Feeling the pair of arms hold her tight, Olivia sighed with defeat.

"I'm so sorry," Abby consoled. "He is a scumbag and doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him, Liv."

Olivia froze. Hearing the most cliche phrase in the post-breakup manual, didn't help at all.

"So what you're saying is that I just wasted 3 years with someone because I'm too good for him?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Abigail," Olivia challenged. "Was I that blind? You saw us together for the whole time. Did you see signs that we weren't doing well?"

"People change."

Olivia waited for her best friend continue.

"I wasn't his biggest fan, but I wasn't going to interfere if you were happy."

Frustrated by the confession Abby gave, Olivia wiggled out of the embrace, quickly turning away.

"Liv."

"He said he'd been thinking about this for a month. He fell out of love with me. My love didn't cut it anymore. What kind of shit like this happens and I'm blindsided? I am a fucking fool, Abby."

"It's been a week, Liv. You should get up. You can't stay here forever. You have to live, move on."

Olivia wiped her face. She exhale and finally sat up for the first time in about six hours. Abby slowly smiled, with understanding.

This was not normal. She was a cerebral being; she always thought things through. Everything had a reason but this didn't make sense. Her life was falling apart. She wanted answers, the willpower to run after him or beg for him to stay was not there. The stubborn gene had prevented her from calling. He had always been the one to apologize first and reach out, so that was the expectation.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Abby carefully walked to the chair by the window. "When was the last time you ate? All I see is one overused wine glass with three very large and very empty bottles on the floor."

"I don't know," Olivia said, in a whisper.

The look of disappointment and sadness she received was too much. Olivia couldn't take the investigation. Slamming her hand on the mattress, she shouted, "I'm coping, okay?"

"You're medicating."

Another verbal blow received. Olivia rose with anger, grabbing her toothbrush, bath gel, and deodorant. "I would appreciate a friend and not someone who is constantly judging me."

"Liv."

"Shut up, Abby. This is none of your business."

"I'll telling you the truth, Olivia Pope. I love you so much. And I am so sorry that I wasn't here to help."

It wasn't enough. It wouldn't matter how advice she would receive, this breakup hurt like the dickens.

Abby exclaimed, "Come with me to the beach."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because! I'm going."

"Abby…"

"It's not like you're working. You're off for the summer. Just get in the car and drive down Rt. 50. Quinn's house is less than three hours away. Right by the water, which is your favorite. It will do your body good. Because you know every bit of this apartment reminds you of him. Did you two ever go to the beach?"

"No."

Abby smirked, rubbing Olivia's arm. "Good. It can truly be a getaway."

The point was taken. Olivia was over being stuck. She wasn't raised to be a quitter and who knows how long she would stay in bed, in a frumpy tee shirt and shorts, feeling sorry for herself.

"For how long?"

"A week."

A long pause; "Fine."

Abby clapped as her fiery red ponytail swished back and forth. "This will be fantastic! Separate or carpool?"

"Carpool," Olivia decided, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, pulling the hairtie out of the messiest and curliest bun she had ever felt in her entire life. "I want to be drunk the whole time and not worry about operating any vehicles."

"That can be arranged."

"When are we leaving?"

Scurrying around the bedroom, finding some of Olivia's essentials, Abby surprised her.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

 _Monday morning/afternoon_

 _Rehoboth Beach, DE_

After the drama that was traffic near the Chesapeake Bay Bridge caused them to move at a glacial pace, Abby and Olivia were able to cross, and eventually get on Route 1. It had been some time since Olivia came to a beach. Her family used to frequent Ocean City - 30 minutes south into Maryland. As they drove through Rehoboth and Dewey Beaches, she realized that Bethany Beach had a different vibe. Family friendly, quaint, but still busy.

"Read it again?"

Taking the phone, Olivia read the text message. "Drive over the bridge; take 2 lefts. Then a right, then left. And the house left is mine. -Quinn."

Abby taunted, "Okay, Liv, I know who the text is from."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into the driveway next to a lemon yellow house. After she parked, Abby reached for Olivia's hand.

"Promise me that you won't focus on DC, and just think about enjoying yourself."

She didn't know if she could agree to this. It was a miracle that she got dressed and meet Abby in time to head for the beach. Would she lie?

Olivia sweetly grinned and agreed. "Okay."

As they were getting out, the ladies heard the biggest squeal. Quinn ran from the door and was jumping up and down. Her hugs were the tightest and warmest.

"My gosh! I haven't see you two in months! How have you been?"

"We're good," Olivia lied, avoiding the fast side eye Abby gave.

Not even fazed, Quinn gave her beautiful smile. With her bright eyes, she had a youthful spirit that could turn any sour mood around. "Come in! Let me get your things and I'll make you a drink and we can catch up!"

Remembering how enthusiastic of a host Quinn Perkins could be, Olivia followed her into the house. It was an open space, bright and cheery. Perfect for a summer getaway.

"This is nice!"

"Yeah, it's pretty good for the cost. We're right next to the ocean. Four rooms. Quite spacious. Not so sure about the walls though," Quinn added, winking.

Abby loudly tisked. "Man, I was ready to get it in tonight without y'all hearing me!"

"Ugh..."

Olivia moved on the bedrooms. After reviewing the pros and cons, she chose the room farthest away. It wasn't large but it was just enough. Dumping her bag on the floor, she took slow breaths. She was really doing this. Trying to separate. The phone buzzed. Swiping it out of her purse, Olivia glanced at the screen. Just an email alert about D.C. weather. She needed to get rid of those notifications. Or maybe change his ringtone into something obnoxious, so she wouldn't get frazzled if and when he called.

A quick knock on the door. Quinn had changed from a casual outfit, into a fancy top and shorts.

"Brooks - he's my next door neighbor - is cooking dinner. I told him you were coming, so you're invited! They're cool, and we can just chill for the evening. How about it?"

Olivia just wanted to sleep and continue to hole herself into the room.

"I don't know."

"Don't you dare," Abby's voice echoed from whatever room she was in.

When Quinn's eyebrows lifted, Olivia huffed.

"Fine! I'll go. I'll change."

It didn't take long for Olivia to get ready. She found a simple outfit, since it was only supposed to be a casual meet-and-greet. The peach maxi dress she found in Georgetown would suffice, paired with oversized glasses to cover her tear-stained eyes. The waterworks seemed to hit around the same time every day. Anything could trigger so she had to prepare. But as she emerged from her new cave, Olivia was thanking her lucky stars for grade-A concealer, just in case she had to take the shades off.

"Alright," she reluctantly said, "let's do this thing."

Quinn gave Olivia a reassuring hug, before they walked out. It might have been ten seconds later when they arrived at Brooks' house. Like Quinn, Brooks was a mainstay during the summer. Most of the residences on their street - Maplewood - were divided for summer-long rentals and purchased homes, where families would trek every year.

The door opened, revealing a quite buff and handsome brunette. Donning a bright smile, the man greeted, "Welcome, Quinn! You're just in time. Who are these two gorgeous young ladies?"

"Stop," Quinn playfully ordered. "I would love for you to meet Abby Whelan and Olivia Pope."

Brooks McNamara nodded, stepping to the side to allow the ladies to enter. "Nice to finally meet you both. Please, come in."

Olivia noticed their host; average height with very dark brown hair, muscular, and what she would deem as a "Bro." A quintessential beach boy.

"We're grilling out back. Chicken, burgers, pork chops.I also have veggies and pasta, if any of you don't want meat. The guys are in the back."

The "guys" were sitting at the table, looking similar to Brooks' physique - three very attractive men, wearing polos, t-shirts, and shorts.

"Hey y'all," Brooks interrupted the previous conversation. "This is Abby and Olivia, Quinn's friends. Right there is Peter, that's Fitz, and Tim."

A quick exchange of hellos, and the ladies got situated. Quinn went for the mini bar that was set up while Abby got into right in the mix, socializing. Olivia sat the farthest away, nursing a glass of water, just observing.

"Olivia, what do you do," Tim, the youngest of the bunch, asked.

"I'm a teacher," she politely confirmed.

The evening dragged on, in Olivia's mind. Too much useless banter. Everyone seemed to be matched properly, having a good time. But of course, she was not. When Abby and Quinn weren't looking, Olivia would sneak to check her phone, only to be disappointed to find that no new messages were received. Each time, her heart dropped, and became more calloused.

When she finished her dinner, she walked to Abby, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I'm going to head back."

"Liv." Abby whined. "You can't. The night's just getting started. You haven't even met everyone properly. I bet all the guys want to talk to you. Be friendly."

Lowering her voice, Olivia told, "I'm just going next door. I'm tired and I won't be known as the party pooper. Don't stay out too late."

The clock read 11:15 when Olivia heard the front door open and quickly close.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"The guys. Weren't they cool?"

"Yeah," she replied, clearly distracted by her phone screen.

"Tim? He's from Atlanta, but he works in Baltimore. He's smokin' hot."

Quinn shouted from the down the hall, "Meh! Peter…now he's a great dude."

"Fitz is like a movie star. So regal and poised. But he can make the crowd swoon."

"Brooksy just has his posse of beautiful man friends. We are blessed."

Olivia didn't rate any of the men, just staring back at Abby and Quinn, very bored.

"Oh, come on, Liv! You can't tell me that you didn't watch any of them while you were picking at your food tonight? What you will not do is be a sourpuss at the beach!" Abby

"Well, I don't need to be looking for dick as soon as I step out of the car."

Abby let out a sharp groan, rolling her eyes. "I see what you did there and that wasn't cool. Don't blame me for this. I was just wanting to make sure that you would have fun this week."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But I didn't agree to go to the beach to come and find a quick fix," Olivia began to fluff her pillow.

Then, a text notification popped up on her phone.

 _Heard you and Jake broke up. Call me._

"Who was that," Quinn asked.

"Not him." Olivia rubbed her temples. "This is ridiculous. "Do you think he'll call?"

Quinn answered with "no", while Abby gave her honest opinion.

"You shouldn't expect him to."

"Why is that?"

"Because - if he was willing to break your heart in the most cavalier way, a phone call is not on his radar. For you to wait by the phone, not preparing yourself to move on, is honesty foolish."

Olivia felt the tears pricking her eyes. Her friends weren't trying to make her uncomfortable and hurt more; they were giving her a helpful view of the situation. She had to think realistically again, because the last week had knocked any sense out of her head.

"You're right."

Abby and Quinn gave Olivia hugs and they all said their good nights. Once again, without responding to the hundredth message that mentioned about her breakup, Olivia tried to go to settle down for bed.

How stupid could she be? Everything was fine; still giving herself a hard time for being so out of touch that they weren't a true fit. Their relationship was safe and comfortable. Maybe the time to break the mold and be uncomfortable was now.

* * *

 _Tuesday morning_

She was a runner.

Since swimming in the cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean wasn't going to fly at the moment, she decided to run. There was control in her second favorite activity. Her feet hitting the ground, creating a rhythm that she could adjust at any time. Arms pumped with sharp swings. Breathing in and out. In and out. When she ran, she could think. Or not think.

The mind was a tricky thing, focusing on elements that may not be as important. The time lost. More importantly, how was she going to move on? Her life was wrapped around this relationship; it defined her worth. Clearly, that was not going to work anymore.

With her gym tunes playing in her ears, Olivia continued to run. She passed by the main square, with all the shops and restaurants. Giving herself a quick tour of the streets that she would probably walk by for the next few days. It was nice to be by herself without being in DC.

The sun was rising beautifully. It had been a few weeks since she had a chance to view the golden star. Since school was out, she was able to sleep in, missing out on quiet moments like this.

Olivia didn't realize she had returned back to the house when her feet finally stopped. As she checked her watch for speed, she heard footsteps.

"Good morning."

Glancing up, she saw a familiar face. "Good morning."

It was Fitz, Brooks' friend. She didn't know much about him other than being the quietest guy in the group. He looked to be about a foot taller. His hair was in waves. Blue eyes. A defined jawline. Lankier than Brooks, but still athletic.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Fitz walked down to his car.

"I didn't get to talk to you much last night, but I'm Fitz."

"Olivia," she offered her hand.

"Would you like some company?"

"I was just finishing up."

Fitz quickly nodded. "No worries."

"But..if you want to walk around the block with me, you can," Olivia said. "I forgot to cool down."

"Sure."

Even with her cool demeanor, she didn't want to be a total snob towards this man.

"I'm not a runner."

"Okay. That's fine."

When they turned the corner, Fitz spoke up. "I'm not trying to hit on you."

"Okay," she said.

"Where are you from?"

Washington, she informed. A boarding school alum who returned to DC, to teach at a private school.

He was from California. Came from money but was doing things his way. Very good friends with Brooks; since he moved from the west, he and Brooks always vacationed in Bethany Beach.

"What brings you to the beach?

"The beach is in my blood," Fitz replied. "Any time I can get here, I'm here. How about you?"

Olivia was hoping he wouldn't ask. But knowing it would be a bad look if she dodged, she put her hands on her hips, let out a sigh, before revealing. "I got dumped a week ago. Abby convinced me to come down for a few days so I wouldn't be as pathetic as I truly am."

"What?" Fitz's eyes widened.

"Yup."

His response appeared to be genuine, with a pained look on his face. "Shit. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"No," Olivia moved faster, "but I'll get over it."

"I don't know what happened and it's none of my business, but I'm glad you're here."

Good. It wasn't any of his business.

Olivia was thankful that they returned to their street. She kept a close eye on Fitz. He seemed to be normal, but with her track record, he wasn't exempt from being vetted.

"Well, I'll let you get going," he said. "It was great talking to you, Olivia."

"You too. Have a good day."

Olivia scurried into the house, but not before Quinn greeted her.

"I see you officially met Fitz."

"Mmhmm."

"Good or bad?"

"He's okay," she shrugged, as she washed her hands. "Doesn't seem to be as over-the-top as your neighbor."

Quinn began to giggle. "Oh, don't mind Brooksy. He probably comes on a little too strong, but he's like a toothless lion. But all the guys are nice. Fitz is very sweet. A class act. I think you'll like him."

* * *

 _Tuesday afternoon_

Everyone was doing their own things, getting situated with the beach life. Since they were right at the water, they could just go outside and get some sun. Abby and Quinn walked into the living room, in chic bathing suits.

"Liv, we're walking down, wanna come?"

Shifting her eyes from the book she was reading, Olivia politely declined.

"You know you can read on the beach?"

Olivia was chewing on her lip, fighting back any strong rebuttals or an outburst of tears. "I said, no thank you."

"Hey," Abby knelt down, seeing the potential meltdown brewing. "What's wrong?"

She was inwardly cursing herself for looking silly in front of them. Being a hot mess, having no control of her feelings.

"Do you think he'll call?"

Olivia watched Abby look at Quinn. Both said nothing.

"That doesn't sound optimistic."

Abby interjected, "You shouldn't expect him to."

"Why is that?"

"Because - if he was willing to break your heart in the most cavalier way, a phone call is not on his radar. For you to wait by the phone, not preparing yourself to move on, is honesty foolish."

Olivia felt the tears pricking her eyes. "You're right. Thank you - both of you. I'll get some fresh air and sit on the porch. But thank you for the invitation."

She waited for the girls to leave before she got up. Turning off her phone and leaving it in her room, Olivia found a mug in the cupboard. There, she fixed herself a cup of tea. She needed some warmth.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

"Would you like to join us on the beach?"

"Maybe."

Olivia had answered the door. Brooks and Peter were all smiles, standing on the porch. Swinging a towel over his shoulder, Brooks exclaimed. "It will be fun! The more, the merrier."

After much pleading from Quinn, Olivia said yes. This time wearing a red two-piece. Her glasses still being a great security blanket.

A chair was set for her, so she got comfortable. Only minding her business, she closed her eyes, hoping to find some type of nirvana as the waves crashed and the sun rays touched her skin. She heard Brooks rambling about something and that didn't please her.

"Wow, she's hot."

"Knock it off."

That was Fitz's voice of disapproval.

"What? I don't have permission to express my attraction to a beautiful and incredibly sexy woman?"

"Just don't, man. She's right there. Be respectful."

Olivia already knew that Brooks was getting agitated.

"What? You're not attracted to her? Your eyes work, Fitzgerald."

Fitz didn't answer.

Olivia remained still, acting as if she hadn't heard what was said. But she was analyzing the conversation. It appeared as though Brooks was ready to make a move, even without knowing her. But he was not her kind of guy. For some reason, his personality was similar to Jake's.

When she thought it was safe to come back to life, Olivia sat up. Fitz was already walking towards her. Looking quite nice, all shirtless with damp hair.

"How was your nap?"

There was no point in lying. Olivia smugly replied, "I didn't take one."

Fitz's smile dropped. "Oh. Did you hear all that?"

"Mmhmm."

"Damn," Fitz winced. "Sorry about that. Don't mind him."

"That's what I was doing."

Fitz rubbed his chin. "Alrighty then. Duly noted."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Olivia smiled. "For standing up for me."

"Sure thing."

* * *

 _Wednesday evening_

Abby and Olivia were sitting in the kitchen, contemplating their evening plans. Quinn had ventured out to Rehoboth for the evening, so they had to think of something, instead of being cooped up in the house.

"Hey!"

Tim stepped inside. There must have been some unwritten code that the neighbors, if they were close enough, could enter each other's places.

"What's up?"

"We're walking up to Bethany Blues. Fitz asked if you two wanted to join."

Abby teased, "Why didn't Fitz come inside?"

Tim gave a flippant shrug. "I don't know. I just walked over and asked. You in or nah?"

Olivia almost snorted. "Sure."

"Whaaat," Abby leaned back in surprise. "You want to go out?"

"Why not?"

"Be right out, Tim."

Olivia made a dash for her room, finding a halter top and jeans, spraying a little bit of her favorite scent. Trying to act nonchalant, she passed by Abby and walked out the door.

"Liv? You wait up."

Brooks, Fitz, Peter, and Tim were waiting on the street.

"Good evening, ladies."

Olivia glanced at Fitz, who had a nervous look on his face, but he turned to the left.

 _Maybe he wasn't feeling her like she thought._

It took about ten minutes to walk from the house to the restaurant. In regular fashion, the group maneuvered into three lines, depending on who wanted to talk to whom. Fitz lingered behind with Olivia.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"You look great, Olivia."

"Oh? This," she casually gestured to her outfit. "It's nothing special, but thank you."

Fitz let out a chuckle. "Humble brag, I see. Hey, if Brooks acts up, you sit with Peter and me. But there will probably some girl at the restaurant that will recognize him and keep him distracted."

Olivia shrugged. "You won't have to do that. I don't think he's my type."

"What is your type?"

"Honestly," she began, looking straight ahead, "I don't know anymore."

"I see."

Olivia heard the disappointment in his voice. "What about you? I'm surprised you don't have a lovely woman here with you."

She watched Fitz clear his throat. "Actually. I do. She's walking right beside me."

Floored by his compliment, Olivia had to play it off. In fake annoyance, she pushed her finger on his arm. "You stop that."

Fitz lifted his hands. "Hey, I gotta be honest. I admire a woman who is strong but is okay with being herself, flaws and perfections."

"But…" Olivia started, very overwhelmed by his words. "You don't know me."

The two continued to walk in silence, even though their environment had turned into something boisterous. Not realizing they were getting closer to their destination.

"Not yet."

"Olivia, sit over here."

Brooks scooted down to leave space for her. Olivia, not wanting to create a scene, accepted. She sat across from Fitz and Abby.

Throughout dinner, a few people stopped at the table, including one of Brooks' childhood friends, Steve.

"Mac, do you want to hit up Bottle & Cork? I heard the band is pretty dope tonight."

Brooks gave a thumbs up. "Sure! What do you guys think?"

Abby and Tim, who were definitely getting to know each other better, were interested. Peter said he made plans for the evening. Then, Brooks faced Olivia, waiting for her answer.

"I think I'll pass."

"Olivia, you'd love it," Brooks encouraged, smiling.

"Maybe next time."

Again feeling like the oddball, she sunk in her chair. But she had been doing a few things with the group, so a quiet evening was okay.

"How about you, Fitz?"

"I think I'll turn in early. Dewey gets crazy crowded and we won't find parking at all."

"Suit yourselves. Abs, we can fit into Steve's car."

After the checks were settled, the group split. Olivia and Fitz began to walk around the square, checking out the storefronts and activity.

"Are you tired," she asked, making sure she didn't walk too fast.

He gave her a Cheshire-type grin. "Nope."

"You didn't want me to be the only one to say no?"

"That's right," he replied.

Olivia thought for a moment, wondering if he had the same thoughts.

"Fitz, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

They found a rare empty bench to sit on, and they just talked. Exchanging childhood stories, stupid facts about their hobbies. The TV shows they couldn't miss. Olivia only mentioned her breakup once, before Fitz kindly asked her to refrain, for her benefit.

Fitz walked up to get a spoon. Olivia was stifling a giggle, because she realized that she was becoming fond of him. His easygoing personality. The way he expressed himself in words. And he made her laugh. She couldn't remember the last time when she genuinely laughed.

"Want a taste?"

"Sure," Olivia accepted a scoop of Fitz's ice cream. 'How about mine?"

Fitz didn't hesitate. In an act of spontaneity, Olivia used the same spoon, carving some of her cookies and cream and handing it to him.

"Thank you kindly."

Before they knew it, it was after 11.

"Do you think we should head back?"

Fitz said that it didn't matter but they could if she wanted.

As they walked back down Pennsylvania, Olivia began to stand closer to Fitz. She could feel their fingertips touch as their arms swayed. But neither said anything.

"Thank you for humoring me."

"Anytime."

"Hey, take my number," Fitz said.

Olivia pulled out her cell and gave it to him. Fitz tapped the number; making sure he sent a text to himself, so he could get hers.

"Thanks again for tonight."

Fitz grinned, after giving her a hug. "You're very welcome, Olivia. You deserve to have a good time."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Olivia wanted to end the night on a funny note.

"Text me when you get home."

Hearing him laugh was music to her ears.

"You bet."

* * *

 _Thursday_

Olivia attempted to keep her feelings at bay, not saying much to Abby. She didn't want things to get out of hand, talking about something so simple as an evening walk and sharing ice cream. But there was something she saw that could be good.

Throughout the day, she and Fitz would send funny texts. One liners. Silly pictures. Whatever to keep her mind off of the crap.

 _Hey._

Olivia texted back immediately.

 _Hey._

 _Come outside._

 _Why?_

 _Because… :)_

Such an open-ended request was bound to be nothing but trouble. But she was up to the challenge.

Olivia took her hair down, which was something new. As she stepped outside, there he was, with something behind his back.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Fitz handed her a rose.

"What?"

"For you, Liv," he said.

Olivia didn't know what to say.

"I know this is nothing like you expected. It's a short notice but I couldn't let any more time go by without telling you. I really like you. I want to get to know you better. You took my breath away."

"I didn't think you noticed me."

Fitz smiled at her, taking another step forward. "I saw you as soon as you walked in."

Now, she really didn't know what to say. Olivia covered her face with her hands.

"You're awesome, Liv."

Taking a moment to look into his eyes, she echoed the sentiment.

"So are you."

Fitz pondered aloud, "Would it be bad…"

"What," she asked.

"If I wanted to kiss you?"

Olivia's eyebrows narrowed. Trying to find any hidden cameras or snooping eyes, she second guessed him. "Right now?"

Fitz slowly nodded with some exaggeration. "Yeah."

"I...I guess so."

"Don't worry."

Olivia took a breath and just let it all happen. She felt his lips on hers and it was like a rushing wind. Their kiss was cautious, safe...but turning into a thing that was fiery. Immediately she realized she need more. She did not expect his kiss to overtake her. There was a lot going on. It was opposite of any kiss she received from anyone, including Jake.

"Oh, Liv."

When he pulled away, slightly, Olivia almost fell out from being in a daze.

"Wow," she reveled.

Fitz cupped her face with his hands. "You're beautiful. I didn't think I'd find someone like you."

"I know...this is probably too soon. But I'd love to…"

"Yes."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Yes to all of it, Fitz."

* * *

 _Friday evening_

It was an annual event for the neighbors on Maplewood to attend a Karaoke night. One of the smaller clubs hosted weekly sessions and since they knew everyone, it was fun to go.

After stealing a few kisses near his car, Fitz convinced Olivia to come.

"Don't worry about anyone else."

"Alright."

The club was packed, but they were able to find a seat. After a few snacks and drinks, the round of singing started. Some tunes were interesting selections, others were great opportunities to go to the bathroom or order another drink.

Olivia was chatting with the girls when the announcer said,

"And now, we have Fitz!"

Immediately, she turned her head towards the stage. Fitz was holding on the microphone. He gave a short wave and looked at the screen, ready for the song to begin.

The beats.

He began to croon, in a lower register.

 _Hold on, little girl_

 _Show me what he's done to you_

 _Stand up, little girl_

 _A broken heart can't be that bad_

 _When it's through, it's through_

 _Fate will twist the both of you_

 _So come on, baby, come on over_

 _Let me be the one to show you_

Olivia's lips turned into a smirk, hearing the specific lyrics. It had been years since she heard this song, always being on the shuffle on her iPod or a random grocery store selection. They made sense. Ironic but so appropriate to her situation. Being in DC, heartbroken, and then meeting someone new.

 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_

 _Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too_

 _Waited on a line of greens and blues_

 _Just to be the next to be with you_

It didn't take long for the whole room to sing along with Fitz, especially during the chorus, because everyone knew that. The energy allowed him to point and engage to different audience members. Working the room well, but his eyes usually were in Olivia's direction.

"He's not too shabby," Tim whispered.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

 _Why be alone when we can be together, baby?_

 _You can make my life worth while_

 _I can make you start to smile_

All she could do was watch him. His eyes closed whenever a long note was needed or when he was truly feeling the moment. Hoping that no one would catch her, but after a while she didn't care.

By the key change, everyone was cheering and belting their faces off.

 _Just to be the next to be with youuuu…_

Everyone howled the last note, followed by a thunderous applause.

Olivia clapped a little longer while Fitz stepped towards their table. They exchanged a friendly smile. At that point, she wasn't concerned with her surroundings. He squeezed her shoulder, before sitting down.

"That was great, Fitzy," Brooks congratulated.

Fitz took a sip of his beer. "It wasn't much. Wanted to give a good impression. There were some visitors in the crowd and we had to show them how it's done."

Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Hey. Grab your bathing suit," he whispered in her ear as they walked out of the bar.

In a flash, she was ready to go to wherever he wanted to take her. They drove in his car for a few miles down to Fenwick Island.

"This is yours?"

Fitz nodded, plugging in the code. Waiting for the gate to open, he explained. "My cousin's. She doesn't mind. I already asked."

Olivia followed him to the back of the house, where he started up the hot tub. When it was ready, he helped her in and they just enjoyed themselves.

"So," he asked, looking sweetly at her. "What do you think?"

"I loved the song."

Fitz smiled, tapping her nose. "I'm glad. I thought you'd like it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

Olivia began to move her hands through the water. "Is hard to find love again after you've been crushed so many times or just very badly?"

"Hell yeah, it's hard," Fitz said, scooting closer. His voice got softer. "But I believe that if given a chance, there's a place for hope."

"Fitz."

Licking his lips as his eyes focused on her mouth.

"Liv. Livvie."

"I want to kiss you."

Fitz's eyebrows lifted, feigning surprise. "Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"I do too."

Olivia placed her hand on his chest, a soft gesture of patience. "Is it too soon?"

"It doesn't have to be."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck.

"Livvie," he whispered in her ear. "It's okay. You can kiss me."

Her eyes were wide, the nerves were very evident.

"You know you want to. Just kiss me. It doesn't matter. He's not here. No one will judge you. If you want to, you can. If you don't, that's alright. I'll still be here."

Olivia's breathing got heavy, her brain racing with ideas. But the moment she was in - with their noses touching, smiles creeping into something permanent. There was no room for doubt.

She went for it.

This kiss was better than the first.

"Let's go somewhere else and get dry."

They quickly dried off and drove back to Maplewood. They snuck around to the back, so they wouldn't get caught. Fitz thought it would be safer to chill at the girls' house. But the lights were not on. Opening the door, she called for Abby and Quinn.

"Hello?"

After a few times, she still heard nothing. The driveway was still vacant.

"Come to my room," she offered.

"Am I allowed," Fitz asked, holding on to her waist. Olivia giggled, shook her head, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm a grown, single woman. I can invite whomever I want. Plus, I chose the room all the way down the hall."

Olivia sashayed, with Fitz right behind. After she closed the door, it felt like time stopped. There were only a few times when she didn't think about the breakup, or having the notion that she was alone. It was when she was with him. He was a part of her healing.

She was safe in his arms and when they got comfortable on the bed, her anxious state subsided.

Their clothes were finally off, and they taking time to explore each other. Olivia was marveling at how sexy Fitz was. Everything about him was long and big and thick. Just super strong, but gentle for her. She found out that he was loving every part of her; even the places where she wished he didn't see.

When Fitz peppered kisses all down her body, opening her legs, her breath hitched. Her body arched when his lips and tongue found what he was looking for.

"Shit!"

"What?"

Olivia looked up to see Fitz with a concerned face; his errant curls draping over his forehead. "You're doing the damn thing," she smiled.

He laughed, with a twinkle in his eye. "Just you wait."

It didn't take long for everything to escalate. Olivia bit her lip, hoping that if anyone had come home, they wouldn't be able to hear how loud she got. She was thrashing, while his fingers worked on her center.

"Livvie?"

A throaty "Yes" escaped from her lips, still managing to calm down after her explosive orgasm.

Fitz sat up, using his arms for support. "You alright?"

"Mmhmm." Olivia reached over to play with his hair. Then she gave him a searing kiss.

"You should get over here."

He didn't have to be told twice. Olivia made room for him on the bed. As she watched him prepare, she once again thanked the universe for looking out of her.

Being quite the gentleman, Fitz asked again, with his eyes, if she was okay with this. She said yes. When he filled her, she almost screamed again. He felt so good. They moved perfectly, getting into a sequence that just blew her mind. Their hands locked over her head as their hips thrusted and lifted. She mewled while Fitz lavished kisses on her breasts, just worshipping her. As their rhythm quickened, their breathing began to synchronize.

"Fitz…"

"Just come for me, whenever you're ready," he encouraged, pressing more kisses on her ear, then her lips.

Olivia wrapped her leg around his ass, and brought her arm to his neck. It was like they were partners in a slow Tango, so close, with their skin pressing. Her eyes fixed on his, as he pumped into her.

"Yes," she hissed. "Don't stop."

Fitz grunted and gave his all, which was exactly what Olivia wanted..

"I need you."

Another powerful thrust and she fell apart so fast, she couldn't breathe. Her eyes squeezing shut as her hands braced his shoulders. Fitz lazily pumped a few more times before he reached his high.

He rolled over. When Olivia glanced over, she thought he couldn't move.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes," he winked, dragging his fingers through his damp hair.

They didn't move for a while, but she curled up to him.

"Hi."

Fitz smirked. "Hi."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She kissed the side of his jaw.

"For everything."

After a few hours of sleep, Olivia woke up and took a shower. Fitz joined her. Twenty minutes later, he gave her a slow kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you a bit."

She was finishing up drying her hair when Abby stormed in.

"What happened?"

"You sly fox!"

Not bothered by the accusation, Olivia started to comb and braid her hair. "What are you talking about?"

Abby leaned against the bed, not amused by Olivia's blasé responses. "We've been friends for over 10 years. You rode in my car to this beach. And you forget to tell me about you and Fitz? He just walked of here, just in his swimming trunks and a fucking t-shirt."

"So? We went swimming last night after karaoke." She replied, not being bothered. "You know that."

"It smells like sex in here. Like, we've-been-fucking-for-seven-hours-sex. Great sex. You play me for a fool, Pope."

Olivia's mouth opened. As she set her wide-toothed comb down, she shouted, "Whelan!"

"Uh-huh," she, exchanging a "I-know-what-you-did" smirk. "You're connecting. In all of the ways."

"And?"

"I knew it," she pointed at Olivia.

"Knew what?"

Abby clapped, moving around the room with excitement. "I knew this would be good for you! Hallelu! The combo of the shore and a beautiful man were the perfect elixir for your gorgeous soul."

* * *

 _Sunday afternoon._

They spent all of Saturday together. No other bothered them. They spent time at a different section of the beach, then after washing up, Fitz took Olivia out on a real date. A quiet dinner with wine, driving down the highway. Learning more about each other.

For their last day, they decided to watch the sunrise. Olivia took Fitz's spare hoodie, pulling it on, so she wouldn't freeze as they walked towards the water. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Just taking in all of the beauty. It amazed her how Nature could give her a view that could pull out the physical and emotional toxins.

Fitz was standing behind her, rubbing her arms, before wrapping his own across her body. "You doing okay?"

"Mmhmm," Olivia slightly leaned back to rest her head on his chest. "This is perfect."

"It is."

The moment was incredible, being in his embrace, enjoying this new relationship. Only seven days before, she was tucked away in bed, pouring out her soul. Just crushed by what had happened to her. There was no chance to find someone new. To cover the hurt she was experiencing. But he came at the perfect time.

Olivia was already dreading the countdown from leaving Bethany. There were no expectations and the week had turned her world around, in the best way possible. Turning around to look at Fitz, she kissed him.

"I can't believe I'm leaving."

"I know. But you're not far away."

"When are you heading back?"

Fitz kissed her forehead, before giving her another tight hug. "Maybe in a few days. I'll need to get back into the city for business. Want to get together?"

"Of course," she replied. "I want to see you whenever you're free."

The two gave each other Eskimo kisses, then rocked back and forth, while their toes wiggled in the sand.

"Nice. We can get coffee, lunch, re-visit the Smithsonian."

Olivia added with a smile, "Talk on the phone for a while. Really get to know each other."

"Maybe even come back here," Fitz offered. "Brooksy leaves in two weeks. But I have the house next."

"Oh?"

Fitz lowly hummed, showing off his mischievous side. "Mmhmm."

After a few more kisses, Olivia paused to contemplate. Somehow, Fitz could already tell what she was thinking.

"We won't rush anything, Livvie," he said, making sure she saw his eyes. "I don't want you to think that."

"I know. It's different. You're different."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Olivia replied with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "It's the best thing."


End file.
